Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks
by serindarkwolf19
Summary: All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks. And a whole lot of craziness.
1. Chapter One: Pink Elephants on Parade

**Title:** Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for mild language, mild violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary:** All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.

* * *

**~Chapter One~**

_Pink Elephant on Parade_

* * *

**Author's Notice:**  
_I was going through my MP3 player, listening to all of my music and with a lot of the songs I have, which is a wide variety of music, I just couldn't help but picture all of our favorite Cybertronians and humans just having way too much fun with great songs, annoying songs and just down right hilarious songs. I thought I'd share my thoughts with everyone else. This fanfic doesn't exactly have a tie with all of my other stories but it will have all of our favorites in it, having too much fun. That includes all of my OCs. I think you'll get the idea once you start reading. I highly recommend readers to listen to the songs as they read so that you can picture it better in their heads. Lol. And yes, I do have a weird variety of different songs on my MP3 player, including this very first song. I do happen to be quite the Disney fan, if not a fan of all music._

* * *

**Song Used For Chapter:**  
_Pink Elephants on Parade-Dumbo_

* * *

"ARGHHHHHH! WHERE ARE THEY?! I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!"

Everyone in the entire Cybertronian base when they heard that very familiar ANGRY voice bellowing throughout the halls of the base. A lot of people, mechs, femmes and humans jumped and looked around wildly for the most bad tempered mech that they even had around. And judging by the sound of it, the twins had probably pranked Ironhide to cause up an uproar of laughter once again. It definitely had the humans, the Autobots and the allied Decepticons looking towards the main entrance of the main hangar, awaiting for the Autobot Weapons Specialist to come in.

Of course when Ironhide came storming in, everyone froze with shock, horror or just burst into heavy laughter when they saw him.

The usually charcol black colored mech was doused in bubblegum pink paint, completely all over. He was completely pink everywhere. It was clear that the twins had painted him while he had been in recharge. It just couldn't be helped that everyone; humans, Autobots and Decepticons burst into laughter, pointing at the enraged Weapons Specialist, even while he was glaring around the room looking for the culprits.

"WHERE ARE THEY?! I'M GOING TO RIP THEM...!" Ironhide snarled.

Suddenly, throughout the entire main hangar, trumpets cut off the angry mech's words, and everyone stopped laughing, looking around. The familiar music that many remembered from their childhood began playing, making everyone look around with surprise and apprehension. The soldiers and even some of the Cybertronians were already snickering as they looked for the troublesome duo that they knew were responsible for this whole thing.

And just as they expected, here came Sideswipe and Sunstreaker marching into the base, with Hot Rod and Flare-Up right behind them.

Ironhide growled at the sight of them and even started forward but a snickering Optimus Prime and Ratchet grabbed his arms, keeping him back. They honestly wanted to see this from the beginning to the end. Only when it was over, they would allow him to seek the much deserved revenge on the troubling four for his humiliation.

All four lined up side by side, still marching in place while everyone was laughing hard and watching with interest at what they were doing.

**_"Look out! Look out!"_ **All four acted out as they placed their hands over their optics and began looking around as if looking for something. Then they looked right at Ironhide, looking almost mockingly horrified to see such a pink, fuming mech like him.

**_"Pink elephants on parade_**  
**_Here they come!_**  
**_Hippety hoppety_**  
**_They're here and there_**  
**_Pink elephants ev'rywhere"_**

**_"Look out! Look out!_**  
**_They're walking around the bed_**  
**_On their head_**  
**_Clippety cloppety_**  
**_Arrayed in braid_**  
**_Pink elephants on parade"_**

**_"What'll I do? What'll I do? _****_What an unusual view!"_**Sideswipe was pointing right at Ironhide and looking as if he was terrified, which only added on to Ironhide glaring murderiously at him.

**_"I__ could stand the sight of worms. _****_And look at microscopic germs. _****_But technicolor pachyderms. _****_Is really much for me."_**Both Sunstreaker and Hot Rod sang out, scooting back away from Ironhide.

**_"I am not the type to faint. _****_When things are odd or things _****_are quaint. _****_But seeing things you know that ain't_**  
**_Can certainly give you an awful fright!" _**Flare-Up acted as if she was swooning about to faint and that just added everyone to laugh at her.

**_"What a sight!_**  
**_Chase 'em away!_**  
**_Chase 'em away!_**  
**_I'm afraid need your aid_**  
**_Pink elephants on parade!  
_**  
**_Pink elephants!_**  
**_Pink elephants!_**  
**_Pink elephants!_**  
**_Pink elephants!"_**

The lyrics might have stopped but the music continued to playing, taking on a more Egyptian sound to it. And as it had, the four trouble makers began to dance to the music, their arms curved up and down at their sides. With Sideswipe in the front and Sunstreaker in the back while Hot Rod and Flare-Up were in between the two brothers, they began to walk as if they were Egyptian. Everyone was laughing harder as they watched Sideswipe and Flare-Up move in sync as they crouched down before jolting up while Sunstreaker and Hot Rod stood up and they continued to do so until the music changed into a more waltzy type of song.

Only then did Sideswipe and Sunstreaker pair up with each other while Hot Rod and Flare-Up paired up and began waltzing around the main hangar, ignoring the roaring laughter from all that watched them or the fuming Ironhide. They twirled with each other and even bent each other backwards before going on with their waltz.

It was only then Ironhide couldn't help it any longer. He was pissed that they had done this.

With a roar of anger, he charged forward, even as the song took on a more upbeat jazzy tune. He charged at the four, ready to beat them into piles of scrap.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Sideswipe and Sunstreaker screamed in a high pitched way and dove backwards to start running.

Hot Rod and Flare-Up squealed as they spun around, transforming as fast as they could and sped out of the room, leaving poor Sideswipe and Sunstreaker to take the blunt of Ironhide's anger, since it had been their idea in the first place. They were out of the room, leaving the twins screaming in fear and pleading as Ironhide chased them around the main hanger, while the other occupants were practically rolling around on the ground, laughing so hard that it hurt.

It did not help for one second when the two twins bumped into each other's shoulders while running away from Ironhide did they go spinning off on their wheels with yelps.

Only a few stopped laughing to watch as the twins went spinning around each other until they tripped over each other again and went sprawling right into barrels of oil that had just come in from a shipment. They were covered in oil by the end of it, while everyone was just laughing and pounding their fists against the ground.

Nonetheless, it was Ironhide's turn to stop and roar with laughter to see both of them covered in oil. He was joined by everyone right with him, all pointing and laughing at the twins' crazy antics.

"Sides!" Dawn Jade Adams, aka Sunriser cried as she hurried over towards her spark mate while Maggie Madsen rushed over to Sunstreaker to see if he was okay. The former human turned into Cybertronian hurried over to her husband and lightly touched his face as he groaned in embarrassment. She snickered a little, realizing just how embarrassed Sideswipe was. "You goofball." She said before she kissed him, making him grin. "Come on. Get up and let's go to the wash racks. I'll help you get cleaned up."

Sideswipe only grinned as he sent a wink to Sunstreaker, who spared his own right back when Maggie offered to give him a wash, himself.

Mission accomplished!

* * *

**Author's Note: **  
Welp, what do you think? I got a whole load of songs and pranks coming up for all of our favorite alien robots to do. But if anyone wants any requests, just let me know what song you would like to see them play around with.

Though the next song will probably be Blaster's turn to play around with an awesome song.


	2. Chapter Two: Get Down With Blaster

**Title:** Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for mild language, mild violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary:** All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.

* * *

**~Chapter Two~**

_Get Down With Blaster_

* * *

**Song Used For Chapter:**  
_Jungle Boogie-Kool & The Gang (Lion King 1/2 version)_

* * *

Once again, everyone was doing their usual duties around the Cybertronian base, with an air of boredom all around the main hangar where everyone was working. They were going over a lot of plans to deal with the upcoming battles with the Minicons, though a few of the military soldiers were still snickering about the past few days when the twins, Hot Rod and Flare-Up had pulled a very amusing prank on Ironhide by painting him pink and then having too much fun by singing and dancing to the old Disney's Dumbo song, Pink Elephants on Parade.

In all honesty, everyone was sure that the twins' idea of using music to playing around would cause a chain reaction. They usually did.

Though, at the moment, no one would complain because of how bored everyone was at the moment. It had nearly a whole month of silence from fighting Galvatron and his Minicons so there wasn't a whole lot of excitement going on right at the moment. They were all praying that the twins would pull another prank or playing around with music. Because it was just so...

Suddenly there was a loud bang of a gong echoing throughout the entire main hangar and everyone's heads snapped up to look around, some already smiling and waiting to see what the twins had come up with next.

**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**  
**_Get down, get down_**

What surprised everyone in the main hangar, however was Blaster sliding right through the Main Hangar doors and bouncing on his peds, dancing to the booming music he had arranged to play. Everyone had to grin as he began dancing across the floor.

Both of Soundwave's subunits, Frenzy and Rumble looked at each other and then grinned in unison as they nodded and rushed over to join Blaster dancing around. The three grinned at one another as they began dancing in unison, bouncing and hopping to each word of the booming song.

**Jungle Boogie**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get it)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get it)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Ooh the boogie)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get down)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Ah)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Shake it around)**

It really couldn't be helped when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker shared grins together and they hurried over to join Blaster, Frenzy and Rumble to dancing. They moved in unison with their smaller counterparts, making everyone in the main hangar laugh. Some of the soldiers and even all of the teenagers rushed over to join in.

**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get up, then you get down)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Boogie, boogie)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Boogie, boogie)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Brrr)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Well ya get down)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get the boogie)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Yeah in the jungle)**  
**Jungle Boogie**  
**(Get down with the boogie)**

Everyone in the entire base were practically dancing in the main hanger, still causing everyone to laugh as they began enjoying their selves.

**Get down, get down**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Yeah)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Yeah)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Jungle Boogie)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(The boogie)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(The boogie)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Jungle boogie)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Yeah)**  
**Get down, get down**  
**(Its the boogie)**  
**Get down, get down**

Blaster was in the lead and everyone was following his stride as they practically formed a conga line, moving to the beat and rhythm of the song. They were laughing and just enjoying their selves.

Well almost everyone.

**Uh, get it**  
**Feel the funk, y'all**  
**Let the boogie flow**  
**Huh, uh uh**  
**Huh, uh uh uh**  
**Huh, uh mm'**  
**Get down with the boogie**  
**Get it, get the jungle boogie**

Simmons was not exactly amused as he watched everyone practically have a boogie party when they all should have been professional in a military base. He watched everyone, all of the humans and all of the Cybertronians as they danced around main hangar. His arms folded across his chest, he was shaking his head and just waiting for this ridiculous song to end.

**Get down**  
**Huh, uh, get down with the boogie**  
**Said UH, uh**  
**Get down**  
**Said UH, uh**  
**Get down**  
**Said UH, uh**  
**Get down**  
**Said UH, uh**  
**Huh, till ya feel it y'all**  
**Huh, get down y'all**  
**Huh, uh get down**  
**Huh, uh y'all get down**  
**Uh, oh, with the get down**  
**Uh, ughhh**  
**Uh, ha, get down**  
**Whoooaaaa**

Everyone laughed as the song finally ended and they all cheered for Blaster for bringing a little excitement, even if only for a little while. They had just been so bored with their normal every day routines that it was nice for a change even for only just three minutes and sixteen seconds.

"All right!" Simmons shouted, catching everyone's attention and several faces fell in disappointment that he was even breaking up all of the fun. "If you're all done screwing around, we have jobs to do! If you don't remember right, we do have those Minicons out there, probably plotting the Earth's demise! We should be concentrating on finding them and taking them out before they take out us and the world!"

The twins groaned, shoulder plates slumped in misery as they went back to helping Ironhide going over weapon inventory, who even didn't look happy about having to go back to work.

Blaster, Frenzy and Rumble smiled faintly at one another, pausing when Mirage bent down and patted his adopted youngling on the head and smiling his approval for what he had done. He was not the only one. Even Optimus had nodded his approval to Blaster for bringing a little more excitement. Jazz had even gave him a thumbs up and a wink. Mikaela, Dawn, Elena and Anya all moved over and kissed him on his helm and gave him light hugs for easing up all of the tension that had been going around.

It was just too bad that Simmons had to go and ruin the fun.

* * *

Of course, later on, Simmons had went into one of the storage units, pretending to going over paper work in silence, when all he was really doing was playing that exact same song on his MP3 player and dancing around, without any worries of anyone seeing him dancing like a wild man and attempting to sing along.

* * *

He wasn't even aware of his hidden audience in the Security Room, laughing their afts off as they watched him on the security cameras. And even as black mail for later on, the twins had begged Red Alert, who was jittery about the whole thing, thinking that Simmons was having some kind of fit of seizures, into recording the whole thing for later use.

Poor Prowl, however, was on the floor, twitching after seeing what Simmons was doing, his helm smoking from glitching out.

It also didn't help his case that Frenzy and Rumble were drawing on his face plates with black markers, making a few of the human soldiers laugh hard from in between what was going on with the Autobot Second In Command and to Simmons dancing in the storage units.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

How was that? I couldn't resist having Blaster doing this song. At first it was going to be I Like To Move It, Move from Madagascar. I really should have used that song instead but I just couldn't resist this song when I started listening to it.

**Next up:** Jazz's turn!


	3. Chapter Three Jazzing It Up

**Title:** Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for mild language, mild violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary:** All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.

* * *

**~Chapter Three~**

_Jazzing It Up_

* * *

**Song Used For Chapter:**  
_A Friend Like Me-Aladdin_

* * *

It was only a day since Blaster had struck up a three minute party and lightened things up around the base. Everyone was still talking about it and laughing when they found out that Simmons had gotten caught singing and dancing only a few hours after he busted them. He was so embarrassed when he found out. He couldn't look any one in the eye or optic when the video got out.

Nonetheless, even after a day had passed, the boredom struck again. That, and unease with more Autobots and Decepticons showing up. Things were tense again, even with the alliance in place. Autobots gave Decepticons wary looks while they were returned and it had both Optimus and Starscream watching everyone very closely, just waiting for things to turn sour. It just didn't help that the new members didn't trust each other.

Eventually, someone decided to do something that lightened up the mood.

It was after a heated argument broke out between the Constructicons and Wheeljack and Hound about who were the better inventors and builders. Starscream and Optimus both made them stop fighting but everyone could see that they were stressed out with all of the tension.

"Hey, Bossbot, Screamer. Wha'z up?" Jazz chimed as he wandered over to where the two Fraction leaders were standing. Optimus merely smiled at his third while Starscream glared at him for the most hated nickname.

"Don't call me that." Starscream growled.

Jazz gave him a mocking hurt look as he swept a hand to his chassis. "What? I thought friends could call friends anything." He stated.

"Who said we were friends?" The Seeker growled sourly, the stress heavy in his tone.

Jazz shrugged as he pouted up at Starscream before looking around at all of the Decepticons watching warily. "Well...we are sharing a base together. We're all a team now. We watch each other's backs, ya know? Us, Autobots and you, Decepticons should be friends." He said grinning again.

Barricade snorted as he folded his arms and leaned against a wall. "Yeah, right. Try telling that to everyone else. We might be comrades now, but no one is going to go with what you're selling. Sides, why should we call you friends?" He asked grumpily before getting nudged by Soundwave.

Jazz snorted as he swept his hands out to his sides, grinning. "Cause you never had friends like us." He said lightly. And then his optics brightened as if a sudden thought hit him. He got a very Cheshire cat like grin on his face, making everyone look at him warily. They all knew he was up to something and they weren't sure if they liked what could have been on his processor.

And just before Optimus could ask him what he was about to do, Jazz began to blast out a jazzy song that everyone in the room suddenly recognized. How could anyone not know what the song was and where it was from? What did surprise them was that Jazz was signing his own version of it.

**_"Well Galvatron has them Minicons,_****_  
_****_And Unicron has a thousand tales_**  
**_But Decepticons you're in luck 'cause you belong_**  
**_You got a brand of backup never fails."_**

Jazz sang before practically dancing over to where Ironhide stood and jumped onto his cannon arm, making the Weapons Specialist glare at him.

**"You_ got some power in your corner now,_****_  
_****_Some heavy ammunition in your camp." _**

Jazz had to duck when Ironhide swung at him to get him off his arm. He swung around to his other side and poked his side, making his big black friend squawk in embarrassment and annoyance.

**_"You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how_****_  
_****_See all you gotta do is call for us_**  
**_And We'll say," _**

Jazz whirled away from the growling Weapons Specialist and rushed over to throw his arms around Barricade and Groundhog, whom the first growled at him but he ignored them.

**_"Mister Cons, sirs_**  
**_What will your pleasure be?_**  
**_Let me take your order_**  
**_Jot it down_**  
**_You ain't never had friends like us_****_  
_****_No no no."_**

Jazz whizzed over towards Starscream, sliding across the ground on his knee guards to be right before the Decepticon Leader, who glowered at him, while everyone else was laughing and cheering him on for his choice of song.

**_"Life is a battlefield _**  
**_And We're your best back up_**  
**_C'mon whisper what it is you need  
_****_You ain't never had friends like us." _**

Jazz jumped up to his peds and rushed over to where the Energon converter and began adjusting it to sprout energon cubes, which he took and began tossing them to the Decepticons, who yelped as they caught them. He even tossed one over to Optimus, who was chuckling as he watched his Third rush over and jump up to wrap his arm around his neck in a brotherly way.

**_"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on team work_**  
**_You're comrades to us  
_****_You're the pals, the best friends  
_****_Say what you wish_**  
**_It's yours! True dish_**  
**_How about a little more Energon?"_**

Jazz jumped back down and motioned to the right side of the main hangar where Ironhide, Ultra Magnus, the twins, Dawn Jade Adams, Bluestreak and Inferno were standing, who were either looking annoyed or amused.

**_Have some of column "A"_**

Then he swept his arm towards the left side of the main hangar where Optimus stood with Elita One, the Arcee Sisters, Bumblebee, Spitfire, Hot Rod and most of the human soldiers were standing, smiling or bouncing to the beat of the music. They were definitely enjoying their selves as Jazz was having too much fun singing and dancing for the Decepticons.

**_Try all of column "B"_**  
**_We're in the moods to help you dudes_**  
**_You ain't never had friends like Us."_**

Jazz grinned as he began to dancing around to the music only to pause when Sideswipe and Sunstreaker couldn't help their selves as they came dancing over to where he stood. He grinned at them and shuffled to each of them and they posed together, their backs leanding against each other's.

**_"Can your old friends do this?"_**

Jazz activated his magnetizers and began juggling oil drums, using his magnetizing weapons to stack them up on his hand before tossing them over to where Ultra Magnus was standing, who didn't have a choice but to catch them before they made a mess. The Saboteur then skidded over to where Hound was standing and tapped his arm, who understood and smirked as he activated his holograms, showing random things.

**_"Do your old friends do that?" _**

Jazz then danced over to Wheeljack, who had one of his inventions in his hands. It looked like shimmering powder. He grinned as he quickly took a hand full, much to Wheeljack's loud protest.

**_"Do your old friends pull this out their little hat?_**  
**_Can your friends go, poof?" _**

Blowing the power out of his palm, causing a big cloud of it around the main hangar, making it very hard to see where he was, Jazz ducked down to the ground before popping back up right next to Starscream, startling him as he lift his hand to show a startled Cole in his hand.  
**_  
_****_"Well, looky here."_**

Starscream growled at the Autobot as he carefully took Cole from him and then swiped out at him. Jazz ducked away and dashed over to where Mirage stood, nudging his arm. He nodded to him, sending a quick transmission. Mirage rolled his eyes and nodded as he understood what his higher command wanted to do.

**_"Can your old friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip!_**  
**_And then make their selves disappear?"_**

And on que, Mirage activated his camouflage and vanished from where he was standing. Jazz grinned as he practically tap danced over stand in front of all of the Decepticons, who were all staring at him with wide eyes at the craziness that he was even pulling.

**_"So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed_**  
**_We're here to answer all your midday prayers_**  
**_You got me bona fide, certified_**  
**_You got friends for your chare d'affaires_**  
**_We got a powerful friends to help you out_**  
**_So who-cha wish to fight? I really wanna know_**  
**_You got an enemy list that's three hundred miles long, no doubt_**  
**_Well, all you gotta do is call like so - and oh."_**

Jazz zipped over to stand between some of the Decepticons, making them jump in alarm for him moving so fast as he threw his arms around Barricade's and Skywarp's shoulders, making them stare at him. Though, the Seeker looked like he was enjoying the song that the Autobot was even singing. He was bouncing his wings up and down and bouncing his head up and down with a grin on his face.

**_"Mister Cons, sirs, have a friend or two or three_**  
**_We're on the job, you big nabobs."_**

Jazz winked at Skywarp before spinning on his peds and then began break dancing in front of everyone.

**"You_ ain't never had friends, never had friends."_**

Jazz posed in a hand stand before spinning around in a silver blur and was posing with one hand holding him up.  
**  
****"You_ ain't never had friends, never had friends_**  
**_You ain't never had friends like us!_****_  
_****_You ain't never had friends like us, hah!" _**

The room broke out in cheers as many Autobots and humans applauded Jazz's performance. Skywarp even joined in clapping his servos and whistling, gaining a grin from Jazz again. The other Decepticons on the other hand stared at the silver Third in Command with alarm or with blank looks on their face plates. They looked as if they had never seen anything like Jazz before.

After a moment, Starscream turned to Optimus, his optic ridge raised at him. "Are all of your Autobots as crazy as him and the twins?" He asked and Jazz pouted, his shoulder plates slumped. Optimus only laughed, shaking his head as he clapped a hand on the Seeker Leader's wing and shook his head.

Either way, Jazz's little performance had lightened up the mood quite a bit between Decepticons and Autobots. Everyone was definitely a little more easy going with each other and it was all thanks to Jazz and his cheerfulness.


	4. Chapter Four Driving Simmons Nuts

**Title:** Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for mild language, mild violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary:** All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.

* * *

**~Chapter Four~**

_Driving Simmons Nuts_

* * *

**Song Used For Chapter:**  
_It's A Small World-Baha Men_

* * *

"...a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small, small, small world." The seven small voices sang loudly as they left the Sparkling nursery with Spitfire, Moonracer and Cheetor, whose turns it had been to look after Annabelle, Delia, and the sparklings while everyone else was working or going out on patrols.

As of now, they had just gotten done spending an hour in the nursery and listening to Disney songs and watching movies. The girls and the Sparklings were particular obsessed with the Disney song, It's A Small World right at the moment. It was an annoying song but with them singing it, the adult Cybertronians didn't mind. It was actually very cute.

"I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small world af'er all. I's a small, small world!" The young ones continued to sing.

"Hey!"

The small ones jumped and the three older Cybertronian looked over to see Simmons stepping out of his office, glaring at them. He did not look happy whatsoever. In fact, he looked highly annoyed about something and the three Autobots had a feeling they knew why.

Simmons, still standing in his office door way, pointed at the Sparklings while looking at the other three. "Get them to stop, will ya?! Some people are actually trying to work here!" He practically shouted.

The Autobots frowned, not amused. They didn't see what was wrong with the Sparklings, humans and Cybertronian alike, singing. Children did it all of the time. Spitfire glanced off to the side when she noticed movement and saw Soundwave's subunits, Laserbeak and Buzzsaw perched on the high pipes above everyone's heads, apparently taking a break from their rambunctious brothers' antics. Meaning Frenzy and Rumble. They were nearly as bad as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when it came to joking around.

Looking away from them, Spitfire frowned back at Simmons. "Simmons, they're kids. Kids sing all of the time. It's a part of the learning process that they go through as they grow." She said firmly.

"Besides, we were passing through anyway. Give us a few seconds and then it will be quiet again." Moonracer said frowning, clearly not amused any more Spitfire was.

Simmons scowled at her, shaking his head. "I don't care! We are on a PROFESSIONAL military base! Not really a place for children anyway! Get them to stop singing that stupid song!" He snapped.

The Autobots frowned while the sparklings and the two human girls whimpered, ducking their heads as if they believed they were the ones being yelled at.

"Simmons, I do understand that this is a military base but it is also their home. This is our home. Like it or not, the children will singing as much as they want. I don't see the problem and neither does the soldiers." Spitfire said, her tone very hard as she motioned to a who had been walking by, only pausing to listen and watch the small confrontation.

Simmons scowled, his face turning slightly dark. "I don't care! It's bad enough that the twins, the radio monkey and the gangster bot are fooling around with singing and dancing side shows! Just don't let them sing that song!" He grumped out.

"What's wrong with that song? It's a Disney Classic. So what's wrong with...?" Cheetor had been asking, his tail twitching in annoyance.

"It's annoying, that's what's wrong with it! It's like those stupid never ending songs! It never ends! I hate that song! And I don't want to hear it again!" Simmons snapped before he turned and went back into his office, slamming the door in the process.

The Autobots scowled while the young ones flinched. It was only when the adults, Cybertronian and human soldiers, heard sniffing did they realize that the two girls and the Sparklings were starting to cry.

Spitfire cooed softly before bending down and gently touching Beta and Delia's heads. "Oh, don't cry, little ones. It's okay." She told the Prime's and the Boyd's daughters.

"Th-tha...Auntie Spi'fire! Are weeee in twouble?" Annabelle asked sniffing as tears flooded her eyes. She sniffed heavily as she tried to wipe her eyes.

Moonracer bent down now, carefully gathering her up into her arms and holding her close to her chassis. "No, Anna. You're not in trouble. Simmons is just being a meanie head." She spoke softly.

"Bu...bu...but we like I's a small world. Why does he ha'e it?" Sizzle grumped as he shared a glance with sniffling Slipstream, whose wings were hanging very low behind her.

"He is just a jerk, Siz." Cheetor said as he gently bumped his head against the deep blue and gray sparkling grounder. "Ignore him. You can sing whatever you want. And if he has a problem with it, then he can deal with Slip's mom and your mom and your dads. I even doubt Beta and Omega's creator won't let him get away with yelling at you. So go ahead and sing It's A Small World." He then grinned mischievously. "Besides, I want to see what Starscream would have to say about Simmons yelling at Slipstream. That should be fun."

Spitfire, Moonracer and the nearby soldiers had to snort with amusement, knowing EXACTLY what the Decepticon Leader would say about Simmons yelling at his adopted daughter.

Nothing short, Simmons would have to be watching his back for a week, making sure he wouldn't 'accidentally' stepped on or lightly kicked across the room by a pissed off Decepticon Daddy.

"Cheetor, that's terrible." Spitfire giggled before smiling down at the young ones. "Come on, kids. Let's go to the Entertainment room and watch more Disney movies. I think Hound managed to get Brave and The Rise of the Guardians through Redbox." She said standing up again.

"Yahhhh!" The seven young ones cheered, clapping their hands and servos.

"Santa!" Annabelle cheered, jumping up and down.

"Jack Frowst!" Omega and Sizzle cheered.

"I wanna see Sand man! He's my favowite!" Delia said happily.

"I like Tooth Faiwee! And Eas'er Bunny!" Beta said happily.

And just like that, the seven sparklings were cheering loudly and laughing excitedly while the adults were smiling as they started to steer them down the hall again.  
"I's a small world af'er all! I's a small world af'er all! I's a small world af'er all! I's a small, small..." the seven small voices began to chime again.

The sound of a door swinging open again made heads whirl around and already the Autobots were giving the one responsible a warning look, which he ignored.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?! DON'T SING THAT STUPID! ANNOYUNG SONG! Stinking brats!" Simmons shouted down the hall after them and then slammed his door hard that it echoed down the hall.

Once again, the young ones went dead quiet other than the sniffling of spark breaking sorrow. They truly believed they were in trouble again. And this time, Spitfire, Moonracer and Cheetor, fuming, couldn't convince them to sing any more.

Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, on the other hand, glared lasers at the slammed door. Literately. And it started up a whole new raving swear match from Simmons.

* * *

"Oooooh! I cannot believe that Simmons! What an afthead!" Cheetor growled as he stalked into the Main hangar the bird twins flying above him. The three wandered over to where Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble were watching Soundwave as he watched Max Tanner as she chatted away with Cole, Dawn, Mikaela, Kris, Sarah, and Judy about something. "I can't believe the nerve of him!"

Ravage looked over at his best friend with a tilt of his head and a narrow optic'd look. He sat up from lazing about and turned towards his yellow and black spotted friend. "What happened now?" He asked lazily.

Cheetor growled as he looked over at him, claws unsheathed. "Simmons! That's what happened! Him and his stuck up, way too professional, boring, aftpiped attitude!" He practically snarled. "He yelled at Spitfire, Moonracer and me for letting the sparklings singing in the hall way! All because he didn't like the song they were singing! We had to get Elita One to calm them down!"

Now all three of the other subunits had their attention on Cheetor.

"Really?" Ravage asked, his optic wide in interest. "Simmons actually yelled at you, bots? Shouldn't you be used to it by...?"

"He yelled at the kids too, that pitspawning Unicron's waste." Laserbeak growled as he landed beside his felinish brother.

Ravage, Frenzy and Rumble stared with wide red optics.

"Dude, did he really yell at Slipstream? And Sizzle?" Rumble asked flabbergasted and received a nod from the Autobot cat and Decepticon birds. He winced almost painfully but snickered. "Duuuuude! Starscream, Cole, the Seekers, Ironaft and crazy blue femme are going to be fragged off when they find out. I hate to be in his shoes when they do."

"Yeah, but still! It pisses me off that he upset the kids like that." Cheetor growled, sitting down on his back haunches, curling his tail around his metal paws. "I practically made my own spark weep when they wouldn't stop crying. Elita One had to sing them to calm them down."

"Where they now?" Ravage asked in concern.

Cheetor shrugged and swept his tail in the direction of the entertainment room. "They're watching Rise of The Guardians in the E Room. They almost didn't want to watch it but the idea of seeing the characters like Santa Clause and the Easter Bunny changed their processors." He huffed! His head dipping low. "I wish there was some way I could cheer them up and get back at Simmons..." he suddenly cut off as his optics flashed brightly.

The subunits stared, almost seeing the gears turning in the Autobot's helm.

"What?" Ravage asked almost accusingly.

Cheetor grinned mischievously as he looked right into Ravage's burning optic. "How would you feel if I asked you to help me cheer the kids up and piss off Simmons at the same time?" He asked slyly.

The subunits glanced at one another before shrugging and leaning in closer to Cheetor.

"Whaddya have in mind?" Rumble asked, intrigued just like his brothers.

Cheetor merely grinned as he leaned closer. "Okay, this is what we're going to do. And I know when we' to do it. At night time fuel up, we are going to do it right in front of everyone. And Simmons, of course. But because all of the parents will be there, there's no way Simmons can yell at us and the kids because that's just asking for him to be squished." He said before he began whispering his plan to the others.

By the time he even finished, all of them were grinning almost maliciously.

* * *

Later, everyone was in the fueling center, and technically the cafeteria, eating and drinking their night time meals. The sparklings were sitting with Annabelle and Delia, slightly in a better mood after watching their favorite movies. But they still wanted to sing their daily favorite song.

Elita One was silently telling Optimus what had happened earlier, so he was frowning seriously. There was no doubt he was going to have a word with Simmons about the confrontation he had with the three Autobot sitters and the sparklings. He knew that once Will, Sarah, Eliza and Nik found out that Simmons had yelled at their daughters, they were definitely going to have something to say about it.

"Hey, everyone! Can I have your attention?"

Every head turned to see Cheetor leading Soundwave's subunits to the front of the room, which the tall, silent Decepticon was frowning with an inquiring look. The small Cybertronians were moving right where everyone could see them, in front of the Sparklings and the two girls.

All of them hopped up onto a long table, where no one was eating. And it was Cheetor who addressed everyone, naturally.

"Everyone, we have a surprise for the kids that we would like to do. And the surprise is for Simmons too. So, Simmons, can you step right up?" Cheetor called out.

Frowning, Simmons walked up to the front, giving the animalistic robots a rightful suspicious look while drinking coffee. "What do you want?" He asked seriously.

Cheetor grinned a fang filled grin while holding his head up high. "Well, we know how stressful it's been lately, especially for you. So we thought we would do something for you." He then ducked closer to the human, who stiffened with a dark frown. "And if you think about running out or yelling at us to stop, we will ensure that Starscream and Cole will know that you yelled at their daughter earlier." He said so low that it was almost hard to hear what he said.

Simmons, however, paled and snuck a peek over to the Seeker in mentioning, and saw him glaring. It was obvious that Starscream had rapidly enhanced his audios to hear what Cheetor said to Simmons. So he was fully aware of it.

Swallowing hard, the former S 7 agent nodded. "Okay. You have my attention." He said lowly back to Cheetor.

The yellow and black spotted Autobot grinned wickedly before he snapped his head back up and he moved backwards to stand right beside Ravage with Frenzy and Buzzsaw on his side while Laserbeak and Rumble was on the other side. They looked as if they were posing for something, making several drop their shoulders or had their faces fall in realization. They all knew where this was going. And just as they thought, exciting, bouncy music began booming.

**_It's a small world, it's a small world_**  
**_It's a small world, it's a small world_**

All six began singing together while dancing. Several eyes and optics snapped wide open with surprise at Cheetor and the Subunits' choice of song. Nonetheless Annabelle, Delia and the Sparklings began cheering and clapping in excitement. Simmons just glared at the two felinish robots, the two birds and the two whatevers.

And then Cheetor took the lead.

**_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_**  
**_It's a world of hope and a world of fears_**  
**_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware_**  
**_It's a small world after all_**

Everyone but Simmons were smiling and bouncing their heads or tapping their peds or feet. They knew that this song was usually one of the most annoying songs ever written but the mix that the small Cybertronians were doing was quite entertaining.

**_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_**

Cheetor practically bounded over to stand in between Moonracer and Dawn while motioning to each of them as he sang the next line before bouncing on his paws and dancing to the beat of the music back and forth while Ravage and his brothers joined in as the chorus, all seeming to enjoy their selves way too much. They could briefly see the smirk on Soundwave's face, stating that he approved their involvement.

**_There is just one moon and one golden sun_**  
**_And a smile means friendship to everyone_**  
**_Though the mountains be wide and the oceans are wide_**  
**_It's a small world after all_**

**_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small world_**

It couldn't be helped. The music was just so enticing that Hot Rod had to leap forward and join in with his own way and the others didn't mind whatso ever. He jumped right into rapping the next part and everyone cheered him on. The two little girls and the sparklings squealed in excitement as they all stood up and joined in dancing by jumping up and down. No one could keep the smiles off their faces as they watched how much fun the kids were having.

**_It's a small world after all, no matter if you're big or small_**  
**_Come on everybody let's bounce to this_**  
**_Let's play some love with a little twist_**

"Everyone! Join in!" Cheetor called out before he joined the subunits to singing the chorus. And everyone in the room, everyone but Simmons, however, began singing and bouncing to the rhythm of the song. Jazz and Cliffjumper were even break dancing while several of the couples were dancing with each other.

**_It's a small world, it's a small world_****__**

**_It's a world of laughter, a world of tears_**  
**_It's a world of hope and a world of fears_**  
**_There's so much that we share, that it's time we're aware_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small_**_ world_

Nearly everyone was singing and dancing in a Congo line like dance, some even twirling their arms around each other in circles and bouncing back and forth.

**_It's a small world after all_**  
**_(After all, everybody now)_**  
**_It's a small world after all_**  
**_(After all, can you hear me now?)_**

**_It's a small world after all_**  
**_(Come on, come on)_**  
**_It's a small, small, small, small world_**  
**_It's a small world, after all_**  
**_(After all, everybody now)_**

**_It's a small world after all_**  
**_(After all)_**  
**_It's a small world after all_**  
**_It's a small, small, small, small world_**

**_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all_**  
**_It's a small world after all, it's a small, small, small, small world_**

Finally the song end and everyone broke out into cheers. The kids were screaming and cheering, begging Cheetor, Ravage, Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw and Laserbeak to do it again. Everyone was applauding and whistling in encore for the smaller Cybertronians. They all had enjoyed their version of the world's most annoying song. They couldn't deny that the way they sang it, it definitely made several see a different side of it.

After a moment, Cheetor and the Decepticon subunits looked slyly over at Simmons, who was standing there, looking at them blankly. They smirked at him, tilting their heads in question or as if asking him what he was going to do about it.

But then Simmons quirked his eyebrow and shrugged, not looking annoyed as they thought he would have been. He actually surprised them with quirking his lips as if he was about to smile. "That wasn't too bad. I like that version more than the original version." He merely stated before turning around and walking away while sipping his coffee and humming It's A Small World, now that it was stuck in his head because of them.

Cheetor and the Decepticon Subunits blinked in shock as they watched him go while several others laughed as if they found Simmons' sudden surprise was hilarious. As it was, Simmons was still talked to by Optimus, Elita One and Starscream, who had growled at him that if he ever yelled at his daughter again, he would see to it that the next time he had coffee their would be oil in it. They came to understanding that the sparklings and the kids would keep singing whenever they want but they would do it well away from his office so they wouldn't disturb him.

Simmons, however, objected right away and said that they could sing whereever they want as long as it was a song that he didn't mind. And as it was, it was just the original It's A Small World song that he didn't like. He actually liked a lot of different songs, which surprised a lot of everyone in the base when they found out.

It came to be known that Simmons was just full of surprises that everyone was looking forward to discovering.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

How was that? I usually hated that song because, let's face it. It's a song that is REALLY hard to get out of your head once you get it in there. But I love Baha Men's version of it. It's so catchy and you can't help but dance to it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**_Next Up:_**Skywarp, Barricade and some of the Decepticons


	5. Chapter Five A Decepticon's Life For Me!

**Title:** Too Much Fun With Music and Pranks

**Genre: **Humor/Romance

**Rating: **T for mild language, mild violence, some crude and sexual humor.

**Summary:** All of our favorite mechs and femmes and humans have way too much time and fun on their hands and servos when it comes to music and pulling pranks.

* * *

**~Chapter Five~**

_A Decepticon's Life For Me!_

* * *

**Song Used For Chapter:**  
_Yo Ho! Yo Ho! A Pirate's Life For Me-Jonas Brothers_

* * *

"No! No! No! No! Not happening, Skywarp! I am not going to help you make a fool out of me! Forget it!"

"Oh, come on, Barricade! Please! It will be so much fun! Besides, some of the Autobots are doing it! So I want to do it too!" Skywarp whined as he followed the smaller mech down the hall, along with Soundwave's subunits, Frenzy and Rumble right behind him.

Barricade clapped his servos over his audios, not wanting to hear it. He wasn't going to do it! No! Not even! It was a ridiculous idea the very moment it came out of Skywarp's vocoder! No! Scratch that! It was a ridiculous idea the very megaclick it entered Skywarp's processor!

"Forget it, Skywarp! You and those two idiots want to make a fool out of yourself, go ahead! But leave me out of it!"

Skywarp whined, his wings slumped behind his back. He sounded really pathetic as it was but he really wanted to do it. "Cade!" He whined as he hurried forward and blocked his fellow Decepticon from walking on, aggravating him some more. "Please! The subunits did it! And Frenzy and Rumble want to do it again! Please!" He begged.

Barricade growled as he glared up at the deep purple Seeker. He didn't even glance at the two at his feet. "They make a fool out of their selves all the time, Warp! It isn't different for them at all! Leave me out of this!" He snapped moving to go around Skywarp. Frenzy scowled at his back for his remark about him and his brother, not amused whatsoever.

Pouting, Skywarp watched him start to leave. He was definitely upset about Barricade rejecting his idea. He really had wanted to do it but it was now being shot down to the pit.

However, it seemed Rumble wasn't about to give up and let Barricade get away with it. He sneered at the much larger Decepticon's back and pretended to be interested in his claw tips. "Then I guess the Corvette twins were right. You really are too cluckcan to do it." He said smugly.

Bingo!

Barricade halted in the middle of the hall, his door wings stiff behind him. That got his attention well enough. Especially hearing he had been called a cluckcan, which was very similar to being called a chicken in human terms.

Slowly, with his red optics burning with rage and suspicion, Barricade looked at the identical twin of Frenzy. "What do you mean the damn Autobot twins call me a cluckcan?!" He demanded.

Rumble shrugged as he continued to examine his claws. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker said that. They said something along the lines of how Decepticons are becoming too soft sparked since we joined the Autobots to fight Galvatron and the Minicons. Said that us, Decepticons don't have what it takes any more. They even said that they bet we didn't have the Decepticon pride any more. They have a bet going on saying that even you wouldn't even have enough pride to beat them at their own game. And everyone knows that its songs and pranks that they are really good at. You know, I am starting to see their point about you, Cade. You really are a cluck..." he was saying before yelping when a strong servo snatched him up and he found himself being glared at by two red optics.

Barricade growled right into Rumble's face, making him cringe. "Is that so?" He growled before dropping his servo, still holding him. He looked right at Skywarp next, he blinked in surprise. "I'm in. Let's show those pitforsaken twins what REAL Decepticons are made of!" He practically snarled.

Skywarp's faceplates and optics lit up with glee as he shared his excitement with Frenzy and Rumble.

* * *

No one had been expecting it whatsoever when it happened. No one even had a warning when it happened either. All they had as a warning was a shout right down the hall, near the medical facility that could be heard throughout the base.

Optimus and Starscream had been going through the list of new Cybertronians that were joining them when they heard Ratchet going off, as well as everyone else in the main hangar. And as expected, they jumped in alarm, weapons activating. They looked up just in time to see the angry medic running after Frenzy and Rumble, who were swinging on the newly installed chain rails that would help the medics move the big Cybertronian patients who couldn't move on their own or be carried.

"GET OFF THOSE RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOTS! THOSE ARE NOT SWINGS NOR ARE THEY FOR PLAYING ON!" Ratchet bellowed as he chased after them with Prowl right behind.

"Wheeeeee!" Rumble yelled as he swung on the end of a hook with Frenzy.

What made it very odd was the fact that each of the whacky Decepticon twins had prop eye patches and bandanas on the helms. The jittery one of the two had a small blade raised in the air, making himself look very much like a pirate or some sort.

"Y-y-yo, ho! A Decepticon's life for me! Ar-arg, ma-ma-mateys!" Frenzy stuttered out, making everyone look at him with wide eyes and optics as much attention was caught.

"Beware, Autobots and Humans! The high terrors of the mighty Oblivion are coming to loot your treasures and energon!" Rumble roared next.

"Huh?! What the frag?!" Starscream muttered in bewilderment, not even believing what he was even seeing.

And right as soon as the words out of his mouth, loud rock music began bellowing out of the speakers, causing everyone to stiffen or groan, "Not again."

Suddenly there was a sudden crack and Skywarp appeared in the middle of the hangar with of all mechs that NO ONE expected, Barricade. Both had their blades raised in the air, though only Skywarp looked ridiculously like some kind of sea captain with a large pointed triangle on his head, that looked suspiciously like a pirate's hat.

Barricade, on the other servo, was smirking in a big time bad mech way, his arms folded and looking more gangster like. "Yo, ho, a Decepticon's life for me." He merely drawled, making everyone blink at him in surprise and confusion.

**_"Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, HO!"_**

Skywarp began singing a very familiar song with Barricade and the two subunits singing back up with wrecking havoc right in the main hangar. Skywarp, Rumble and Frenzy were rushing about the room, stealing tools and such to dump them in a corner where Barricade blocked any one from getting their things back, acting as if he was a pirate gangster of some sort guarding booty.

**_"We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**  
**_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"_**

Frenzy and Rumble did most of the backup dancing for Skywarp who jumped on the chain and swung around the room, using his jet thrusters to have himself boosting around quickly. Barricade mostly just stood there, singing back up in his tough guy way.

**_We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**  
**_Maraud and embezzle and even hijack._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"_**

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. _****_Yo Ho!_**

**_We kindle and char, inflame and ignite._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**  
**_We burn up the city, we're really a fright._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**

**_We're rascals, and scoundrels, and villains and knaves._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**  
**_We're jokers and black sheep, and really bad eggs!_**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!"_**

As the four sang certain parts, they would pop up behind some of their fellow Decepticons, as if they were pointing out something. Some of the Decepticons weren't amused but some were just smirking as they shook their heads. Autobots and humans couldn't help but stare at the four in shock as they goaded the Constructicons to join in their song and shockingly, they did join in with smirks on their face plates.

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!_**  
**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"_**

It did not help some of the Autobots' nerve wires when Skywarp held up a few objects that had many peeved as soon as they saw them. It was obvious that he stole Ratchet's favorite wrench or one of Ironhide's side blasters. Or even one of Prowl's datapads with a long list of rules and regulations he came up with.

As expected, the three Autobots growled or shouted in anger, demanding for them back. And when the big black GMC topkick moved forward to get his blaster back, Skywarp emitted a loud crack and warped across the room behind Starscream and Thundercracker to avoid capture. And even as the Autobots moved over to intercept him, protective instinct kicked in, causing both large Seekers to growl as they blocked them from touching their foolish brother, even without meaning to. The three had no choice but to back away, knowing not to try anything.

**_We're fighters and blighters and ne'er-do-well cads._**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**  
**_Aye! But we're loved by our mommies and dads!_**  
**_Stand up me 'earties, Yo Ho!_**

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!"_**

By the last verses of the song, most of the Autobots and humans were scowling when they saw what the four 'pirates' managed to snatch and keep from being returned.

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!_**

There were only a few good humored humans and Cybertronians that were laughing or enjoying the performance that the four Cons were putting on. Barricade's young wards, Kylee and Jake were laughing and dancing along beside him. Kris only looked amused, while most didn't.

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Yo, Ho!_**

And even as the song came to a near close, more than just the four Decepticons were joined in all of the fun.

**_Yo Ho, Yo Ho! A Decepticon's life for me. Hey!"_**

WHAM!

"Ow! Screamer!" Skywarp yelped when the Decepticon Leader smacked him over the helm hard, causing him and all of the other Decepticons to suddenly stop singing and dancing. "What was that for?" The purple Seeker whined with energon tears.

Starscream scowled at his younger brother, not even sparing a glare at the other three Decepticons who started this whole thing. "This," he began carefully and sternly. "Is obviously your idea, Warp! Quit annoying the Autobots and give them back their stuff!" He whirled around to face Barricade next, scowling. "As for you! And I actually am surprised you allowed him to talk you into this. You, of all Decepticons! I expected this from Skywarp, Frenzy and Rumble. But not you."

Barricade huffed, sending a quick glare towards the Autobots twins, surprising them. "Yeah, well, maybe SOME Autobots shouldn't underestimate me and my Decepticon pride!" He growled.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blinked in surprise and confusion. They realized quickly he was pointing that remark at them. And it made a certain small Decepticon wince and start cringing back.

"What are you talking about?" Sides asked, tilting his head to side.

Barricade scoffed loudly, glaring at them. "Oh, don't act as if you don't know what I am talking about! You know very well what you said to Rumble and Frenzy! About how Decepticons are getting soft and don't have pride in what we are anymore!" He snapped before pointing a servo at himself. "How's this pride for you?! I just beat you at your own game! You both lose your bet! I sang that Unicron's blasted song, proving you wrong!"

The twins gaped at him, as well as many others. They clearly didn't know what he was talking about and either way, it had many Decepticons growling to think that it had been said that they didn't have good solid Decepticon Pride.

"Whaaaaaaat?!" Sunstreaker drawled out, his right optic twitching in alarm.

Sideswipe, noticing the many glares by Decepticons being sent at him and Sunny, raised his hands in his and his twin's defense. "Dude! We never said anything like that! We KNOW you have pride as a Decepticon! We'd be suicidal to say something like that about you, of all mechs! Whoever told you that was lying, mech!" He insisted, swallowing hard when more Decepticons, if not all were glaring at him and his brother.

Barricade glared harder but his door wings stiffened behind him. He was starting to catch onto something and he wasn't sure if he was going to like it. "So you didn't say that?" He received twin nods and he suddenly looked tense as ever. "You don't think that?" Again two shakes of helms and the Decepticon's eyes narrowed into a glare as he began growling. "And did you happen to ever call me a cluckcan?" He asked growling suspiciously.

There were a few snickers bit the twins were not one of them. They actually looked horrified to hear that one.

"Pit no! Dude, Cade! Yeah, we think a lot of Decepticons are cluckbots and that's mostly the ones that stuck with Galvatron! But not you and several others that are even here with us! Like we want to be scrapped by you or them!" Sideswipe yelped, stepping back.

"No fragging kidding! You're already pissy as it is!" Sunstreaker growled right back. "Like we'd mess with you and let you know about it! I like my paint on my frame, thank you very much!"

There as a pause before Skywarp eeped and cringed back when he and several others noticed Barricade shaking in rage.

"U-u-u-uh oooooooh." Frenzy whimpered out.

"RUMBLE! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Barricade snarled as he whirled around only to find that Rumble was already booking it out of the room with a terrified squeal trailing after him.

Thundering after on his sharp peds, Barricade gave chase with his sirens now screaming and bouncing off walls. It was obvious he figured out that Soundwave's subunit lied.

"I AM GOI G TO RIP YOU APART, YOU PEST! LYING TO ME! TRICKING ME TO SING THAT STUPID SONG WITH SKYWARP! MAKING ME FEEL AND LOOK LIKE AA FOOL!"

"EEEEEEEEKKKKKK! Hey! I had to get you to help out somehow! It was fun! You even thought that! Come on, Cade! Admit it! You had fun singing that Disney song!" Rumble screamed as he took off running as fast as he could with a pissed off black and white police cruiser now chasing him out of the hangar.

"Soundwave, are you even going to go rescue Rumble?" Starscream asked, now amused.

The large silent Decepticon shook his head as he shared an amused look with the Decepticon leader. "Negative. Rumble brought it upon himself when dealing with Barricade. Even though, it was highly amusing to actually see Barricade actually sing something along with Skywarp. I made sure to record it." He stated and several others laughed.

Throughout the entire base, everyone could hear Rumble screaming and an engine roaring for hours on end after that. It took about four hours for Barricade to manage to even corner Rumble and whap him hard over the helm.

Nonetheless, no one in the entire base ever doubted that Barricade didn't have pride as a Decepticon. Especially when almost all of the Decepticons were now singing that very same song everywhere they were going.


End file.
